Double Team
by Metal Mavrick
Summary: Espio is captured and robotized. Then put in a group made of RK, himself, and… VALDEZ!
1. Default Chapter

**Part 1: Old Friends and Enemies**

Chapter 1: Your life is mine now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything in contact with it.

Summery and Notes: When I read all of the Valdez, Espio fic's I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Knuckles and the Chaotix fought Robotnik and ended up with Espio getting Robotized with Valdez so I wrote this fic to find out. I have to admit I'm proud on how the battle scenes turned out most stories don't have a lot of action and I'm a little disappointed with that but believe me it is **fun** to write fight scenes like this.

Now then without further staling here is your story enjoy.

-----

"Damn you Eggman!" Knuckles yelled while smashing threw a group of SWAT-bot's.

Angel Island was once more under attack by Eggman's robots who are trying to get a hold of the Master Emerald. Hundreds of SWAT-Bot's armed with stun riffles and combat knifes where pouring onto Angel Island by small air-transporters, each one following the same order, obtain the Master Emerald and capture or kill anyone who gets in your way. But the island has protectors who where right there destroying as many robots as they can.

Knuckles the Echidna The powerful guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald, his only weapon are his fist but that doesn't make him any less dangerous.

The beautiful Julie-Su the Echidna an ex member of the Dark Legion and newest recruit to the Chaotix. Her blaster can bring almost any enemy to there knees.

Da coolest Croc in town Vector the Crocodile who is using his headphones sound waves to blast the enemies right off the edge of the island.

A young and dangerous prince Charmy the Bee who uses his stinger to pierce right threw the enemy's armor and destroys there circuits that quickly short's them out.

Plus an unstoppable juggernaut called Mighty the Armadillo who grabs a tree or bolder and throws it at an enemy with great ease.

And the last member of the group is a very unknown ninja/assassin that uses his camouflage skill to sneak up to each bot and KO it with a powerful karate-chop or jump-kick this is our mysterious friend Espio the Chameleon.

They are the Chaotix sworn to help the guardian protect Angel Island and the Master Emerald and they are not holding back! The invasion force landed in a forest clearing at the edge of the island and the Chaotix where there as always one step ahead of the enemy.

-----

"This is too easy!" Vector yelled to his comrades as he blew another five bots off of the island. "I think that da Dark Legion is a tougher group."

Knuckles smirked as he made a large gap in a SWAT-bot's stomach region. "Yeah I agree. These robots are nothing but pushovers."

Espio jumped kicked a robot in the face and knocked it into another one then used his tail to trip another bot that was behind him. "Hmm this is _too _easy." He said then upper-cuted a charging SWAT-bot.

Mighty grabbed a SWAT-bot by it's head with one hand and squeezed it until it's head imploded then threw it's body into the nearest bot. "I agree with Espio what's the deal?"

Vector blasted another SWAT-bot then proceeded to smash another by pounding it rapidly with his tail. Then he looked up and said. "Well maybe were just too good for them."

Julie-Su took some cover behind a few rocks and proceeded to shoot every droid that was unfortunate enough to come in range of her pistol. The SWAT-bot's tried to fire back but only shot her nature made bunker. "Well just don't let your guard down or it'll be the end of you're... Shit! **Vector duck!**" Julie-Su yelled. Vector hesitated at first but dived to the ground just as a SWAT-bot tried to stab him in the side of the head with it's knife. Julie-Su quickly shot the bot twice in the chest causing it to explode.

"Damn it Vector didn't you hear what I said!? Watch out I can't baby-sit you all day!" Julie-Su yelled

"Shut up bitch!" Vector growled loud enough for Julie-Su to hear.

"**Ass!**"

"Put a cork in it both of you!" Espio yelled as he elbowed a bot in its stomach and knocking to the ground. "We have a battle on our hands as it is and we don't need you going at each others throats!" he added as he grabbed a throwing star and threw it straight into another bots head.

Charmy stabbed a bot in its chest with his stinger than flew over to Vector. "Yeah, plus your friends so why are you being so mean?" He asked in his child like voice.

"We are not friends!" Vector yelled

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Julie-Su snapped back

"Guy's?" Knuckles asked while ripping a SWAT-bot's arm off. "Can we please continue the fight in hand?"

-----

RK was watching the battle at hand from the back of the lines and shook his head._ 'How sad' he thought 'The Chaotix actually thinks that they are fighting the real thing. Ha those bots are just the obsolete models. These old bots should tire them down until they are weak enough for the real army **then** the fun begins.'_

-----

The battle raged on for 1½ hours and during that time the Chaotix was getting tired and weaker especially Espio who didn't eat, drink, or rest before the battle and was paying the price.

"There weak." Mighty stated while kneeling over trying to catch his breath "But there is a lot of them paint Maybe that's why there so strong you know strength in numbers."

Espio couldn't hold his camouflage any longer so he turned back to his regular purple and jumped next to Knuckles both of them out of breath.

"Damn." Knuckles said "I wish I had the endurance like those robots."

Espio was extremely tired and near dehydration but refused to show it. He didn't want anyone to worry about him and become a distraction to his friends. Plus he had too much pride to show anyone a weakness even his friends. So he just nodded at Knuckles statement.

Knuckles nodded back "Come on lets pull back to the Hidden Palace we need the help of the Master Emerald to win this battle."

-----

RK watched the fight from the trees with milled interest but when he saw Knuckles and the others retreating he smiled once more. "Now **attack!**" He yelled the command and like magic a hidden army of Robotnik's finest SWAT-bot's appeared from there hiding place in the trees and charged at the Chaotix.

Once the Chaotix saw the new approaching army everyone quickly doubled there pace except Espio who was to still too tired to run at full speed or at a fast pace for that matter. He still tried to run for his life but a stun shot hit him in the leg and he collapsed without making a sound. He knew if he called for help that anyone who tried to help him would get captured so he just watched as the Chaotix ran off. SWAT-bots quickly moved in and surrounded him as he forced himself to his feet.

Espio looked at the large army that surrounded him. His throat was so dry that he'd kill for some water and his vision was starting to blur from the intense punishment he forced his body to go threw. But he held his head high and didn't show any sign of fear or dehydration not even when he saw RK. But because he didn't show it doesn't mean he wasn't scared, he was **terrified!** RK was one of the only things he ever feared in his life, and there he was marching up to him.

RK moved to the front of the army with a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Well, well, well look who it is. The fastest member on the team is the one left behind how ironic." He said in a delighted voice. "I was hoping for my copy but you're better than a kick in the head."

"How about a kick in the head?" Espio asked his voice getting raspy with the

"What that's it?" RK said sounding surprise at his choice of words. "I guess you know you can't get out of this one. Each one of the SWAT-bots has infra-red built into them you have no chance." RK stated and walked up to the chameleon and grabbed his golden horn and forced him to stare him right in his eyes. "But I may let you go free if you can give me my copy." RK offered and Espio gave him a discussed look.

"Sorry I'm not like you." He said getting a glare from RK "I have honor."

RK snapped and grabbed Espio by the neck. "You also have lungs, and that is a weakness if you ask me." He said and started to choke Espio.

Espio struggled in RK's grasp trying to get a breath of air but his efforts was in vain as RK tighten his grip. Espio closed his eyes and tried to accept his death. He repeatedly told himself _'A ninja is always ready to die; A ninja is always ready too die!"_ He already felt his life slipping from him but something happened. A sudden jerk and Espio was free of RK's grasp. He opened his eyes expecting to see Knuckles or even Sonic but it wasn't a friend.

"Valdez!?" Espio said looking at the blue robotic chameleon.

"Leave him alone." Valdez said and RK stared in disbelief.

"What?" RK asked plain and simple.

"I said leave him alone. You do not have the proper authorization to kill this captive." Valdez replied

RK smiled "So when did you get on the island?" he asked

"He came with me!" A voice boomed that belonged to no other than Eggman.

Ivo Robotnik was in his Egg-walker with Mecha at his side. Both of them glaring at RK who just smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't need a license to kill." He replied "But fine we'll just robotize this one as well."

RK turned to a SWAT-bot "Take him to the ship and send him straight to Robotropolis." And with that the robot saluted him but before it could do anything Valdez stood in its way.

"No I'll do it myself." He said to the SWAT-bot and turned to Espio.

"Valdez please." Espio begged his throat sore "Don't do this."

But Valdez just ignored his please and grabbed his horn and forced him to his knees. Espio couldn't help but let a tear slip out before Valdez injected him with a tranquilizer.

-----

At Haven Locke and the rest of the brotherhood watched a monitor as Espio was taken prisoner.

"Oh no." Locke muttered staring at the screen. "Archimedes! Locke called and the fire ant appeared on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" The fire ant asked

"I hate to say it but there is nothing we can do for Espio. But if I know my son he will try to save him anyways so you must be sure that he doesn't go back in there."

Archimedes was quiet for a second then nodded. "I under stand." And with that he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Thunderhawk was the next to speak up. "Can't we do anything?"

"Unfortunately no." Sabre said "Robotnik has won this battle."

-----

Knuckles and the others where out of the forest when Charmy glanced behind and saw that the SWAT-bots where nowhere in sight. "Hey!" he yelled to the others. "There not following us!" He informed and the remaining Chaotix stopped running and tried to cached there breaths.

Mighty was the first to look around at the group and notice Espio's absence. "Wait where's Espio?"

Everyone's head shot up instantly and started to search there surroundings No sign of Espio.

"Espio?" Knuckles asked nervously hoping that his friend was just camouflage. But the group knew that he was still in the forest and probably in big trouble.

"**Shit!**" Vector yelled as everyone turned back and started to run towards the forest.

But before they could take a step in to the forest a cloud of smoke appeared on Knuckles shoulder that quickly cleared and Archimedes stood there with an upset look on his face. "Stop!" he yelled that brought everyone to a screeching halt. "Sorry lad but you can go back there Locke's orders." He said to Knuckles.

"But Espio! **Espio is still in there!**" He yelled back and Archimedes sighed.

"I know but the first wave of bots weakened you way to much too do any good. You need to get back to the shrine and use some of the Master Emerald's power to win this battle. If you go back now you'll probably just get yourself captured or killed."

Knuckles didn't say a thing. He just stared at the forest praying that Espio would run out any second and join up with them. But he knows that won't happen. "Your right." He said in a sad tone. "Unfortunately your right." He repeated.

"Well we better get to the palace quickly because **here they come!**" Charmy yelled while pointing towards the forest. The army was running out at full speed with there blasters blazing.

"Shit!" Repeated Vector as they all ran in the directions of the shrine.

'Espio please be safe.' Julie-Su thought.

----

RK watched as they loaded the unconscious chameleon on a prison ship. He chuckled softly then turned to a SWAT-bot. "We need a bigger victory than this, tell all SWAT-bots to attack Echidnaopolis. We that should draw my copy out."

The SWAT-bot saluted and was about to give the order when it was interrupted. "Scratch that order and give the command to return to base." A familiar voice said. RK sighed

"Again we retreat on the edge on victory all mighty fat one?" RK asked turning to see Eggman and Mecha.

Eggman decided to ignore the comment. "We don't need to waste anymore solders on the guardian and his group. With this chameleon robotized he can take these pests easily." He said with a smirk. "Besides we need to focus on the Freedom Fighters not this island."

"Your right oh blubbery one!" RK yelled throwing his hands in the air like it was a praise.

"**Shut up!**"

RK chuckled and looked at Espio once more. "So a new speed mech? Careful Mecha you're being replaced."

Mecha glared at his brother, and then he gave a confused look to Eggman. "You're not being replaced!" He yelled and shot an evil look at RK "And if we ever catch the armadillo I'll replace you!"

RK smiled and shook his head "I'll kill the armadillo before that ever happens." RK said looking back towards the direction Knuckles ran. "But first I'll kill him."

-----

"Look!" Mighty yelled pointing at the SWAT-bots. Each bot stopped firing and turned there backs to the Chaotix and marched off.

"There leaving." Julie-Su muttered

"But why?" asked Charmy

Knuckles looked at the retreating SWAT-bots.

"Espio..."

-----

AN: TA DA!!! I'm BACK!!!


	2. Welcome to the Team

**Part 1: Old Friends and Enemies**

Chapter 2: Welcome to the team:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic bla, bla, bla. He is property of the company that has a bla, bla, bal… CHEESE!!!!!!!!

And by the way… yes I got the idea from Nevermore22 Deus Ex Machina

-----

Espio held back tears that tried to force themselves out of his eye sockets. He couldn't believe what was happening! He looked at his past life long friend Valdez for help. Espio the Chameleon was locked in the robotizer.

SWAT-bot's worked furiously at the controls programming the controls waiting until they get the order to begin the experiment. Yes I said experiment… Espio was a new test subject for a new updated robotizer. One Robotnik couldn't grantee he will live threw the experience.

----5 minutes ago----

_Espio was being dragged threw the halls by a group of SWAT-bot's with Robotnik and Snively in the lead. Espio was freaking out looking around franticly for any sign of escape or help, but there was none. There was a 'whoosh' noise that cought his attention he knew that he was there, he turned his head and looked as Robotnik opened a door to the robotizer, only this was no ordinary robotizer._

_"Do you like it?" Robotnik asked "It is a updated version of the regular robotizer."_

_  
That got Espio's attention "Updated?" He asked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"_

_"Well the regular robotizer would just force robotic parts to you're skin or scales and implant obedience chip that would make it so you followed my every command." Robotnik said smiling at the shiver that forced down Espio's spine. "But this new one would robotize… Everything."_

_"EVERYTHING!!!" Espio mimicked and Robotnik nodded._

_"Yes this way there is no cure. But it is still unstable and mysterious so we need a test subject." With that he turned to the bot's. "Throw him in and prepare our test!"_

----Present Time----

Espio looked around as Robotnik nodded at his nephew. "Begin test number one Snivley!"

His nephew shuddered and the quickly went into a salute "Yes sir!"

Espio looked back at Valdez who was watching him without a sign of regret. Soon there was a dull hum that started above his head. Espio gulped and turned his back to everyone as he let a few tears finally slip, but quickly wiped them away.

The hum grew louder as Espio turned back to the group. He got on his knees and bowed his head over his clamed hands. Espio was praying.

RK walked in the room with a bag of pop-corn and smiled as Espio's prayer.

"No God can get you out of this!" RK yelled

Espio finished his prayer and looked back at the robot. "God can do anything."

And with that last sentence the robotizer activated.

-----

The Chaotix sprinted threw the forest looking in all directions for there fellow brother in arms. Knuckles and Charmy took to the sky searching down below, while Vector, Mighty, and Julie-Su ran threw the trees shouting his name.

"Yo Esp! This isn't funny anymore come on out!" Vector yelled hoping that Espio's disappearance act was just some horrible trick.

Julie-Su stopped to catch her breath and bent over staring at the ground. When she opened her eye's she gasped. On the ground was Espio's necklace. (Ok so Espio doesn't have a necklace! This is a fanfic so I can do whatever I what! Plus it isn't a girl's necklace it is a silver chain that Valdez himself got Espio right before he was robotized.) Julie-Su bent down and picked it up. Espio would rather die than loose this,

Julie-Su looked up and saw a small pool of dry blood. (When he got shot in his leg.).

"Espio…" Julie-Su muttered before running back to try and find the others.

-----

Espio was screaming his lungs out as he pounded at the walls of his closet size cell.

_----_

_Tears could no longer be held back as Espio herd the robotizer kicked into gear and shot a bolt of energy out of the top. Only this was the wrong kind of energy. The blast curved and hit Espio square in the chest shooting him across the tiny space and into the glass. The glass was hit hard and cracked as Espio's head slammed into it leaving a small trail of blood as he slid down._

_Robotnik screamed a curse as he turned the robotizer off and grabbed the chameleon after the pod opened. He threw the chameleon to RK. "Put him in a cell of you're choice! We need to make some repairs." RK bowed at his request then said something about Robotnik's giant ass which made the fat overlord scream._

_RK dragged Espio by his tail by a variety of cells. RK kept walking past all the regular cells which would confuse the chameleon if he wasn't trying his hardest just to stay awake. Finally RK stopped and grabbed a bucket of water._

_"WAKE UP!" RK demanded as he dumped the bucket on Espio. The Chameleon jumped up and found himself staring at a small room which was his new cell. The walls and door where made of titanium as well as the floor. There was no crack under the door just two small vents that where half the size of Charmy where Espio would get his polluted air. Espio knew what was coming next._

_----_

Espio screamed and pounded the door again and again. He started to sweat as the walls closed in on him. He had to escape! He never told anyone his secret in fear of it being used agents him but now the secret was out.

Yes, Espio the Chameleon was claustrophobic.

RK probably knew about Espio's claustrophobia and decided to torture him.

Espio started to scratch the door as the wall came closer and closer! He screamed for help but the room must of been sound proof. The walls where a few inches from Espio now, causing the chameleon to scream louder. Finally they where so close he felt them touching him then, he passed out.

----

"Julie!" Knuckles yelped as the pink echidna ran a head on collision with him. "Julie are you ok? Did you find anything on Espio!? He asked but Julie didn't say anything. She just held up a necklace.

Knuckles looked at it horrified then slowly took it from her hands. It was indeed the necklace that Valdez gave Espio. "Oh no." he muttered and Julie only nodded.

Knuckles tightened his grip around Espio's necklace and turned to Julie. "Go round up the rest of the Chaotix; I need to make a call."

Julie nodded and ran back into the forest to find her comrades while Knuckles ran back to Echidnaopolis.

----

Espio woke up by another bucket of ice cold water. He looked up still shivering from the enclosed space. RK stood above the shaking chameleon holding the metal bucket again. He shook his head as Espio scooted away from him; the closed space took away his will to fight.

"I never knew shoving someone who is claustrophobic in a small space could be so… pleasing." RK said with a small smile of satisfaction. Espio shuddered again his teeth just stated to chatter together. RK grabbed Espio by his golden horn and forced him to his feet, then while still holding his horn he dragged him threw the halls back into the chamber where the experimental robotizer was.

RK pitched Espio back into the pod and walked back to the far corner of the room where he waited.

Robotnik nodded at the SWAT-bot's who waited for his commanded. "Initiate test two."

With those three words Espio's life ended. The machine gave a loud hum, the lights flickered, and them was a scream.

"NO!" Sonic yelled as he jumped out from an air duct.

"You're to late hedgehog!" Robotnik gloated as metal quickly worked its way up from Espio's feet taking his entire body.

---

WHOOT! GO ME!! ANOTHER CHAP!


End file.
